


Use Somebody

by SomberCitizen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluffy?, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know, I'm new to this, Mentions of Blood, Nightmare, a bit of violence, cuddles though, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomberCitizen/pseuds/SomberCitizen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has a nightmare and wakes up from it, needing to hold somebody close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a one shot, that I may or may not include in a larger fic that I am currently working on. I just wanted to write something somewhat nice. Eh, I'm not too happy with it, but if I decide to include it I'll rewrite it.

_Bucky walked through the empty hallway looking around. It seemed somehow familiar, but he couldn’t recall where he had seen it before. He tried opening a few door, but they would budge. There was an almost clinical feel to it – all white and sterile and absolutely silent. If it weren’t for the sound of his steps, he’d think he had gone completely deaf._

_He kept going forward, until he heard something. It was coming from the end of the hall – breaking glass and faint screams. He ran towards it – that last door, somehow he knew it would open._

_The sounds were getting louder and he could almost make out what was being screamed. As he got closer a second voice appeared – a quieter voice, more even. It was a man. He was saying something, but he couldn’t hear him clearly._

_He ran faster, desperate to know what that man was saying. His shoulder connected painfully with the door, as he busted through it._

_In front of him was a big open space with huge windows. Heavy armature pieces were falling from everywhere, breaking the glass floor. The whole room seemed to be slowly descending somehow, and it almost made him sick. He looked around for the source of the voices._

_In the far end of the room , near a big opening on the floor there were two figures. One was laying on the ground, the other leaned other, dressed in all black and mercilessly bringing his fist on the other’s face._

_“You’re my friend.” He said, the man on the floor, and he instantly recognized him as the even voice he heard from the hallway._

_The other figure continued with his beating, somehow more vicious, angrier, almost desperate._

_He ran towards them, but suddenly stopped when he heard the voice of the man dressed in black._

_“You. Are. My. Mission.” He yelled between punches.  
He knew that voice. He knew it so well, it hurt. He started to move slowly towards the two. He could see them so clearly now. _

_The man on the floor seemed different from a far, he seemed bigger. But now, looking at him from up close, he seemed so small and thin, his clothes too big for him. Big blue eyes, blond hair and face covered in the blood. He knew him._

_“Steve?” Bucky said, but neither of the figures acknowledged him. He started to run again. “Steve!” he yelled this time and when he got close enough, grabbed the other man’s arm, before he could bring it down once again. A sound of whirling gears filled his ears and he looked down, just now noticing that the arms he was holding was metal. His eyes traveled from his grip on the wrist to the red star painted on the shoulder and continued up to the turned face of the man in black._

_He almost screamed when their eyes connected. He looked exactly like him. The man with the metal arm. He jumped back releasing him and fell backwards on the floor._

_He blinked fast, trying to shake away what he was seeing. That man was him. He was the man in black. He was beating Steve._

_“Then finish it. Cause I’m with you. Till the end of the line.” He barely heard Steve say._  
  
He crawled backwards towards the door, but bumped into something else.  He turned around and looked up and there was Steve again. He was bigger now, kind of like he had seen him from afar and was extending his hand to him.

_“Buck? Come on, get up. What were you doing on the floor, anyway?” he asked with a smile._

_“Steve?” he asked, looking at him. “You were just..” he looked behind him, but the room had changed.  The walls were made of fabric and the ceiling hung low, like a tent._

_“What are you looking at?” Steve asked and looked at the walls. “Come on, get up. Are you gonna spend the rest of your life on the ground?”_

_“I..no..no.” Bucky shook his head and took the hand, getting himself off of the floor._

_“You okay?” Steve asked, clamping a hand on his shoulder._

_“Yeah.. yeah.” He rubbed his eyes with his hand and waved him off. “I’m fine.”_

_“Alright. Cause we gotta head out in a few.” He nodded towards the exit of the tent. “The train leaves..”_

_“The train?” Bucky’s head snapped up._

_“Yeah.. do you.. not remember the plan?”_

_“The train.” He mumbled. “I.. I fell.”_

_“Buck, what are you talking about?” Steve looked confused and started to walk towards his friend._

_“I..the train.” Bucky shook his head, inching backwards, away from Steve. “I fell. I fell off the train.”_

_“You.. what? Buck you’re not making any sense.” He continued towards him, but as he was getting close, Bucky could see cuts and bruises began to appear on his face. Same places as before. In that falling room._

_“Stay away!” he yelled, looking franticly around. “You’re not.. just, stay away from me!”_

_“Bucky..” he looked at him with pleading eyes, but Bucky shook his head. He kept walking backwards, until he reached the exit of the tent. In place of the expected solid ground, there was a sharp edge and Bucky found himself falling backwards._

_He fell for what seemed hours and when he collided with the grown, he finally managed to see what the surrounding terrain was. He looked up to see the tent pinched up on a mountain in the middle on train tracks. All around him was white and snow was furiously falling._

_He could barely get his head up and pain was shooting from his left arm, but he couldn’t bring himself to look at it._

_Then he heard something. A slow hum coming from somewhere. Someone was there, humming something that didn’t quite sound like a melody. He willed himself to look around and he saw a figure not much far from him._

_It was a girl dressed as a ballerina and she was dancing. Long white curls were dancing on her back. Despite how thin she was dressed, she seemed completely unfazed by the cold. Something about her seemed familiar.._

_“Hey!” he managed to croak out in her direction and she turned around and began to walk towards him. The entire front of her dress was covered in red stains. As she got closer he counted seven and they were leaking red liquid._

_“Wake up.” She said as she got close enough. Her voice was soft, with a thick Russian accent and it had a tone of urgency about it. She kneeled on his right side and the smell of copper filled his lungs. She was bleeding, her entire dress drenched in blood from the seven bullet holes and the smell got even stronger when she laid down next to him._

_“You’re..you’re hurt.” He mumbled, turning his head to look at her. Her face was pale and littered with small scars. She was looking at him intently with big eyes, one brown and one blue. He knew those eyes._

_“Wake up.” She insisted again and gripped his shoulder tight. Her fingers were so cold, that he could feel it right through his thick coat. He blinked fast and shook his head at her. What was she talking about?_

_The girl leaned over him, her fingers digging into his shoulder._

_“Wake up, сержант!_ _”_ _she almost yelled.“Wake up!”_

 

“Wake! Up!”

Bucky’s eyes shot open to see the girl from his dream standing above him, fingers tightly grasping his bare shoulder and shaking him lightly.

She moved away when he began to get up into a sitting position. Chest violently heaving and hands shaking as he raked them through his wet and tangled hair. He looked right ahead as he tried to normalize his breathing.

“You were screaming.” She informed. “People might hear.”

“Sorry.” He mumbled and looked around. They were in an apartment.  Abandoned by the looks of it. The wallpapers were starting to peel off, most of the furniture was covered in dust. Windows taped up. One of them was open with a chair in front of it. There was a gun laying on the windowsill and he remembered earlier in the night her telling him to sleep and that she would stay on guard again. “Nightmare.” He explained.

“Guessed so.” She nodded and got up to go back to her post. “Didn’t know if I was gonna to have to fight you again.”

“I’m sorry about that.” He shook his head. That had become almost like their morning routine. Him waking up with a violent outburst and her having to pin him to the bed in until he comes back to his senses.

“It’s fine.” She shrugged. “You’re not exactly top strength when half asleep.”

He nodded and rubbed his eyes again and looked up at her. Did she ever sleep? He doesn’t remember ever seeing her fall asleep. She would always tell him to rest and then go open a window and stand in front of it.

“Alisa?” he called her and she turned around, quirking an eyebrow. “Come here?”

“Go back to sleep.” She shook her head.

“Please.” He pleaded. He was tired. She probably was too.

She let out a sigh and walked over to the bed. Bucky took her hand in his and tugged her towards him. She shot him and questioning look and pulled back a little.

“Please, just.. lay down with me.” He bit his lip and looked at her with tired eyes. He just didn’t want to sleep alone for once.  
She looked like she was considering her options for a moment. But she did look tired and she eventually nodded, albeit a bit reluctant. He let out a little smile and pulled her down on the bed, his metal arm wrapping around her middle bringing the blanket with it.  
Her body felt hard and rigid against him, and even despite her thick sweater there was cold that radiated off of her. He was about to apologize and let her go, when he felt her turn around to nuzzle into the crook of his neck.  He was a bit stunned by her action, but nevertheless pulled her closer to his chest, feeling the fabric of her top tickle his skin.

“Are you gonna sleep?” he asked quietly, as if not to startle her and ruin the moment.

“No.” he answered just as quiet. “You’re warm.”

“Oh..” a smile tugged on his lips. “I don’t want to sleep either.”

“Because of the nightmare?”  she looks slightly up at him and he frowns.

“Yeah.. yeah.” He nods. “Do you? Have nightmare?”

“Yes.”

“You must be better at dealing with those than me.” he lets out a small laugh and wraps a silvery curl from her hair around his finger.

She shakes her head. “You must not show them your pain or your fear.”

“It’s just us now.” He sighs. “You don’t have to pretend.”

“Okay.” She nods curtly and curls into him more, as if trying to get as much of his warmth as she can. He doesn’t press much and just simply wraps his arms around her and daring to press a gentle kiss to her hair.

They stay like this in silence and after a while, he feels the rising and falling of her chest slow down.  He looks down to see her eyes closed and the features of her face relaxed and somehow softened. He had never seen her like that before. But then again – he had never seen her actually sleep.

He makes sure not to move much, knowing that it would probably wake her. And she did look very tired. He thinks she looks beautiful while she’s sleeping. Just like any other person resting, almost as if they were not fugitives.

He stays like this for a while, looking at her sleeping, before his own tired eyes began to flutter shut. He lets them close, he was very tired. The sound of her steady breathing and her heart beat that he could feel in his own chest lulling him to sleep.

So he closes his eyes and lets himself drift off again. It was peaceful for now, while he could still feel her cold fingers on his skin. But the nightmares will come, sooner or later, as they are known to do. They’ll come for both of them, and they’ll be all war drum hearts and shaking hands.

But for now, moments before sleep takes him completely, he can pretend that his life was different. That this abandoned apartment was his home. That the bed he was sleeping in was his own, that the girl in his arms was too. That tomorrow wasn’t going to be another day of running…

Here he goes now – drifting off, being swallowed by sleep, those half remembered ghastly memories peeking  just around the corner of his mind – waiting for their turn.

**Author's Note:**

> сержант - sergeant


End file.
